A Ticklish Potato
by Anthony W
Summary: Mr. Potato Head and Dolly have a tickle fight. Made in honor of Don Rickles' birthday.


Mr. Potato Head was sitting down reading a book. Dolly walked by and noticed Mr. Potato Head reading.

"Hey there, Potato Head," greeted Dolly.

Mr. Potato Head looked up from his book and said, "Oh. Hi, Dolly."

"Whatcha doin'?", asked Dolly.

"Reading," Mr. Potato Head answered.

"Whatcha readin'?", asked Dolly.

"A book," stated Mr. Potato Head. "See? Cover, pages. Cover, pages," he said sarcastically, showing her the cover and pages of the book for emphasis.

Dolly put her hands on her hips and said, "I know what a book is, spud head. All I did was ask what you're reading."

Mr. Potato Head quickly looked at Dolly and said, "I was joking, Dolly! It's a joke!" He then laughed.

"Oh, I see," said Dolly. She then began to laugh as well.

Dolly sat down next to Mr. Potato Head and asked, "Can I borrow the book for a moment?"

"Sure, here," he said as he gave the book to Dolly. She started to read the book as Mr. Potato Head patiently waited for her to be done. But as he was waiting, he looked at Dolly's feet and let a smirk fill his face. Dolly was so fixated on the book that she did not notice Mr. Potato Head's smirk. Just then, Dolly burst out laughing because Mr. Potato Head was tickling her feet. Dolly then pulled her foot away from Mr. Potato Head's grasp.

"Don't do that! I'm ticklish!", said Dolly.

"Well, watch out!", said Mr. Potato Head as he got on top of Dolly and started tickling her stomach. Dolly let out a series of laughter, giggles, and snorts as the spud wriggled his plastic fingers all over her fabric belly.

"Come ohohohohon! Stohohohohop!", cried Dolly.

"Okay," said Mr. Potato Head as he stopped tickling Dolly.

"Thank you," breathed Dolly.

"Just kidding!", exclaimed Mr. Potato Head as he tickled Dolly's neck, causing her to laugh again.

"Ah ha ha! Cut it out!", cried Dolly.

Dolly brought out her hands to get Mr. Potato Head off, only for him to chuckle once she touched his sides.

"Oh ho, watch it now. I'm ticklish, for your information," Mr. Potato Head told her.

"Oh, you are?", grinned Dolly. Mr. Potato Head froze in horror as he realized his fatal mistake.

"Oh, potato chips," said Mr. Potato Head. And with that, Dolly tackled Mr. Potato Head and began tickling his shoes, sides, and arms, sending the poor spud into heavy laughter.

"Stop! Stop it right now! I don't like that!", he said.

"I don't think so," said Dolly. She continued to tickle each of Mr. Potato Head's pieces.

"Get off! Get off me, ya hockey puck!", shouted Mr. Potato Head, with slight anger in his voice at his own downfall.

"Hmm... nah," said Dolly as she kept tickling him.

"Don't make me laugh too hard, you might make my mouth pop out," said Mr. Potato Head.

"Okay, smart guy. Think you're so slick," Dolly teased as she started to tickle his shoes, making his laughter soften a bit.

"Okay! I give up! I give up!", cried Mr. Potato Head. Dolly stopped tickling him and stood victoriously.

"Psyche!", hollered Mr. Potato Head as he tackled Dolly and started tickling her armpits.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Fine! I give! I'll let you be the victor just this once!", Dolly cried.

Mr. Potato Head stopped tickling Dolly and stood up, victoriously exclaiming, "Yeah! I win! Who's the winner? This guy right here."

Getting up, breathing heavily and dusting herself off, Dolly said, "Well. You sure put up a good fight there, didn't you?"

"I admit, it was a lot more fun than reading," Mr. Potato Head chuckled.

"Hey, speaking of which, what do ya say we wrap up that book of yours?", suggested Dolly.

"Good idea. Let's do that," said Mr. Potato Head.

And so, Mr. Potato Head and Dolly both sat down and started to read the book.

"You know, don't count on your accessories to save you next time. For I've got some more tricks up my sleeve," warned Dolly playfully.

"Heh heh. Don't count on it. Next time, I'll tickle you to pieces. Literally."

Dolly giggled and the two read the book together like the best friends they are.


End file.
